Interessante
by Infelix
Summary: Sujeira atrai sujeira e, querendo ou não, ele também era sujo.


**Interessante**

* * *

><p>Ela tinha um nome interessante, muito mais interessante que o seu. Na realidade, ela como um todo parecia conseguir ser mais interessante do que ele, mesmo tendo o sangue sujo e um sobrenome sem significância... Se bem que ele não podia falar muito dessas coisas. Seu próprio sangue era manchado com a essência trouxa e o sobrenome que carregava também trazia uma enorme carga de impureza, mas, ainda assim, ele sabia que tinha uma antecedência nobre, diferente dela.<p>

Mas, ainda assim, lá estava a garota grifinória que não podia nem de longe ser considerada uma das alunas mais queridas de Hogwarts e que, ainda assim, conseguia atrair mais atenção do que ele, fosse com as suas notas boas ou com as suas perguntas frequêntes e respostas certeiras nas aulas. Ela, assim como ele, também tinha aquele lado chato... As perguntas incessantes chegavam a irritas, assim como a maneira como ela erguia a mão tão desesperadamente, implorando pela atenção do professor. Sem contar com como a voz feminina, que conseguia ser tão gentil com os amigos, virava uma arma movida a arrogância e frieza quando fosse preciso_. "Oh, pobre de mim, estou com o coração partido ao ouvir que o grande Tom Riddle não me acha merecedora da sua gentileza!"_... Como ele tinha vontade de fazê-la engolir as próprias palavras cada vez que elas saíam de sua boca com essa tonalidade.

E, ainda assim, ela era interessante. E ele, infelizmente, era terrivelmente curioso e coisas interessantes chamavam a sua atenção. O primeiro aspecto interessante sobre ela, como notara logo que a conhecera, era o seu nome... Um nome exaustivamente extenso que conseguia quase esconder a sua ascendêcia trouxa, uma versão feminina do nome do deus da velocidade, dos escritores, oradores e ladrões. Perguntava-se se essa origem tinha alguma coisa a ver com ela. Bom, tendo ou não, era mais interessante do que ter um nome que apenas o lembrava que você era apenas uma cópia de outra pessoa.

Depois do nome, vinha a inteligência. Desde que pisara em Hogwarts, o garoto achara difícil encontrar qualquer pessoa que compartilhasse da sua inteligência e da sua ânsia por aprender... Claro, tinham os corvinais, mas não era a mesma coisa, a arrogância e prepotência deles o tiravam do sério facilmente. A grifinória tinha essa esperteza que ele tanto prezava, assim como a vontade de conhecer e aprender coisas novas. Talvez isso fosse um mal de crianças criadas por trouxas. Uma vez que se viam em um mundo tão cheio de magia, sua vontade era de passar o resto da vida aprendendo sobre aquela realidade nova e tão diferente da qual eles estavam acostumados.

E, por último, vinham as atitudes dela. O rapaz vivera rodeado de mulheres – a maioria delas, funcionárias do orfanato, ou seja, moças que davam a vida ao trabalho e, na maioria das vezes, viviam por si próprias – e, desde que fora parar em Hogwarts, sentira falta da confiança e a força que encontrara muitas vezes na Sra. Cole, que dirigia o orfanato sozinha desde a morte de seu marido, ou em Martha, que sempre fazia de tudo para ajudar todo mundo. As garotas ali, em sua maioria, tinham uma mentalidade, no mínimo, retrógada da primeira década do século XX: seja uma boa moça para se casar bem e ter um bom marido. O mundo trouxa havia conseguido se livrar, lentamento, desse estígma desde a Grande Guerra, quando as moças começaram a trabalhar para suprir a falta dos jovens que foram lutar... Depois, vieram as famosas flappers que desafiavam as regras de etiquetas e aproveitavam a vida a melhor maneira que conseguiam – vestidos curtos, bebidas, bailes, carros, pérolas, cigarros – e, agora que a década de ouro havia terminado e outra guerra assolava o mundo, as mulheres outra vez tomavam os lugares de seus maridos em fábricas, comércios, universidades, hospitais e até mesmo nas linhas de frente, ajudando os feridos. O mundo bruxo não tinha isso, ali, as bruxas ainda não haviam tido a oportunidade de provarem do que eram capazes... E aquilo o irritava profundamente. Foram inúmeras as vezes que ele vira um ótimo potêncial mágico ser jogado no lixo por uma garotinha que acreditava que seu papel na sociedade bruxa era ficar em casa, aprendendo feitiços culinários e de limpeza. A garota grifinória, no entanto, era diferente. Ela duelava, tomava partido nas discussões das aulas do professor Binns e não hesitava em revidar qualquer comentário estúpido que alguns rapazes faziam dela ou de suas amiga – muitos desses comentários, aliás, vindos da sua própria boca... E nem por isso ela deixava de ser uma garota. Ela era como Martha ou a Sra. Cole. Talvez isso também fosse uma coisa dos trouxas.

Mas, ainda assim, ela era suja. Sangue sujo, nome sujo, magia suja... O sonserino até chegou a considerar que esse fator fosse o que a tornava tão interessante para si, afinal, sujeira atrai sujeira e, querendo ou não, ele também era sujo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** para a Mels.


End file.
